


Konec jedné legendy

by Birute



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birute/pseuds/Birute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, kde se dvě postavy, které se obvykle znají, teprve seznámí. Crossover světa Harryho Pottera s vesmírem Doctora Who.<br/>Povídka napsaná v rámci Klišé binga na téma Cestování časem napsaná pro http://sosaci.net/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konec jedné legendy

**Konec jedné legendy**  
  
Nebyl to špatný nápad vyzkoušet mudlovský způsob dopravy. Mezi mudly nebudil pozornost a nikdo nešeptal ani nevykřikoval: „To je kamarád Harryho Pottera!“ „To je mladý Longbottom. Ten, co zabil hada Vy víte koho.“  
Voldemorta, doplnil pokaždé v duchu Neville, ale nahlas je neopravoval, protože čarodějové při vyslovení toho jména dosud vyskakovali z kůže.  
Řídil se tipy, které mu dali Hermiona a Harry. Koneckonců se Harry při bystrozorském výcviku snažil prosazovat ohleduplnější přístup k mudlům pod heslem: „Poznávejme je. Nevymazávejme jim paměť. Může to mít dopad na mozkové funkce.“  
Neville začínal propadat opatrné sebedůvěře. Koupil si lístek za mudlovské peníze, prošel poněkud děsivými dvířky a zjistil si, kam a na který směr má přestoupit.  
Připadalo mu, že má věci pod kontrolou.  
Jistěže se ztratil.  
Ale měl k tomu dobrý důvod. Ten zvuk za panelem v chodbě. Bylo pozdě a v podchodu pod ulicí zrovna nebyl nikdo na dohled, když se zpoza zdi ozval tichý sten: „Děti. Moje děti.“  
Neville se otočil a zadíval se na zeď vedle reklamy na nějaký muzikál. Část panelu se mírně odchlipovala. Rozhlédl se. Na stropě byla kamera. Harry na ně dost nadával.  
„Locomotor kamera,“ řekl Neville tiše a nenápadně na ni namířil hůlkou. Pak opatrně odklopil panel, ze kterého se vyklubala dvířka.  
„Haló?“ zkusil to. „Je tu někdo?“  
Jistěže to nebylo tak jednoduché.  
„Lumos,“ přikázal a hůlka osvětlila chodbu a od jejího svitu se rozsvítila i zelená čára na zdi.  
Neville věděl o špatných nápadech své. Koneckonců byl z Nebelvíru. Zhluboka se ale nadechl a vstoupil do chodby. Panel se za ním zasunul. Někdy litoval, že je z Nebelvíru.  
  
Chodba zatuchle páchla, ale ve vzduchu tu bylo ještě něco… Nemohl to přesně určit. Vzdálené hučení soupravy metra nepřehlušilo jeho další „Haló?“, ale případné odpovědi stoprocentně ano. Dveře byly lemovány stejnou zelenou jako čára na zdi. „Musí to být součást krytů,“ usoudil a vydal se opatrně podél stěny. Jestli tu někdo hledal děti… Zamrazilo ho. Vtom zaslechl hluk z konce chodby. Rychlé kroky. Sebral odvahu a opatrně se přiblížil k místu, kde se chodba dělila na dvě další.  
Třetí haló už nestihl doříct, protože se k němu přihnala… dívka. V matném světle hůlky nejdřív viděl její vykulené modré oči. Měla světlé vlasy, kolem krku náhrdelník z vršků od láhví a na uších se jí houpaly ředkvičky. Rozhodně vypadala jako někdo, kdo by mohl bloumat ztracený po tajných chodbách a volat děti.  
„Vy jste kouzelník!“ vyhrkla fascinovaně.  
„Ano,“ přiznal barvu Neville. „Slyšel jsem tu nějaký hlas. To jste byla vy?“  
„Správně!“ řekla. „Tedy špatně, že jsem to byla já.“  
„Kdo to byl?“ zeptal se zmateně Neville. „A kdo jste vy?“ dodal.  
„Já jsem Doktor. Těší mě.“ Natáhla k němu ruku, ale než jí Neville stačil potřást, připlácla mu dlaň na pusu. „Slyšíte to?“  
Slyšel. Blížilo se to. A spolu s tím ten hlas: „Moje děti! Únosci!“  
„Co to –?“ zamumlal Neville dívce s ředkvičkami do dlaně.  
„Poběžte,“ zavelela mu s mírně nepříčetným pousmáním, popadla ho za paži a s překvapivou razancí ho vlekla chodbou.  
  
„Tady!“ vykřikla Doktor Ředkvička a zastavila se tak náhle, že do ní Neville zezadu narazil. Když dívka zavrávorala, spěšně ji uchopil a pomohl jí narovnat se. Chodbu před nimi pokrývala hustá spleť ďáblova osidla. Hustá spleť byla značným podhodnocením. Ďáblovo osidlo si v podzemí londýnské dráhy založilo prales.  
Neville Doktora Ředkvičku jemně odvedl o pár kroků zpátky. „Ďáblovo osidlo zadržuje vlhkost. Jeho stvoly a listy jsou kluzké. Tahle změť je to poslední, kam bychom chtěli spadnout,“ vysvětloval jí. Potom ohromeně dodal: „Něco takového jsem ještě neviděl.“  
Doktor se ohlédla za něj a Nevillovi přelétly její vlnité světlé vlasy pod nosem. Ovládl se, aby nekýchl.  
Doktor poslouchala, pak zvedla svítící pero a hleděla s ním do tmy jednoho tunelu, potom do druhého. Nakonec si oddechla a místo zneklidnění se jí na tváři objevil čilý zájem. To si aspoň Neville myslel. Bylo tam přece jen šero, svítící pero sem nebo tam, a její oči byly nezvykle velké, takže ten překvapený výraz možná byl trvalý.  
„Takže ďáblovo osidlo,“ zamumlala a otočila se zpět k chodbě pokryté záludným rostlinstvem. „Za jak dlouho se takhle rozbují?“  
Neville se navzdory šílené situaci, kdy se musel štípnout, aby se přesvědčil, že to není jenom sen, pousmál. Tohle byl jeho obor.  
Zkoumavě si džungli změřil. „Za takových deset let,“ usoudil.  
„Potřebovala jsem slyšet názor někoho místního, zvlášť kouzelníka,“ uznala Doktor. „Je možné, aby pod tou vrstvou něco bylo?“  
„Záleží na tom, jak velké to něco má být,“ řekl Neville.  
Doktor ukázala rukama jako rybář, který nebyl moc úspěšný, ale rodina se mu smát nebude. „Nějak takhle. Několikrát.“  
„No,“ odpověděl Neville váhavě, „to je dost dobře možné. Pokud ďáblovo osidlo tu věc neprorostlo.“  
„Nejde o věc, ale o živé tvory. Mohli by to přežít? Byla by taková vrstva průdušná?“ zajímala se dál Doktor.  
Neville nejistě nakrčil čelo. „Osidlo umí své oběti zardousit. Pokud do něj někdo spadne, může zemřít.“  
„A co kdyby tam dotyčný už ležel a spal, když ho rostlina obrostla?“ navrhla Doktor a Neville jen užasle zakroutil hlavou.  
„Takhle dlouho nikdo bez jídla nevydrží,“ namítl. „Jde o deset let.“  
„A jde o trinaxany z Kalpry, takže vydrží bez potravy čtvrt roku…“  
„Promiňte, o čem to mluvíte?“ zeptal se Neville, který měl o Doktorovi jisté pochybnosti.  
„Děti moje. Krmení,“ ozvalo se v chodbě za nimi.  
„O tomhle,“ vysvětlila mu Doktor a ukázala na tu věc.  
Ještěže měl Neville po válce s Voldemortem vyvinuté k životu nezbytné reakce. Rychlý útěk si vypěstoval na špičkové úrovni. Doktor podle všeho tuto disciplínu také nezanedbávala.  
Hnali se, co jim síly stačily, a Doktor velel „doleva“, „tady doprava“, „už by tu měly být úchopy nahoru“, „proč tu nejsou?“, „tak znovu doleva a teď přímo!“ „á, tady je máme“.  
Jenže ztráceli náskok. Ta věc, co se za nimi hnala, byla velká a měla potíže vybrat dostatečně hbitě zákruty chodeb. Měla však čtyři masivní nohy s dlouhými drápy. Tělo hrocha a čelisti draka.  
Neville by ji klasifikoval jako chiméru, ale chiméry byly v porovnání s tímhle půvabné a celkem milé.  
Tasil hůlku, namířil, ale náhle mu zápěstí sevřela teplá ruka.  
„To ne!“ vyhrkla Doktor.  
„Zabije nás,“ vyhrkl na oplátku Neville, kterého od toho tvora s x v názvu dělilo necelých sto stop.  
„To ne,“ trvala na svém Doktor Ředkvička a zasvítila perem na staré železné dveře za nimi, kterých si Neville ani nevšiml, a ty vyjely ze zdi a zaklaply se za nimi. Vteřinu na to se ozval mohutný náraz. Dveře se zachvěly a oblevila se v nich modernistická kovová skulptura s velmi rozlícenými rysy. Pak netvor do dveří uhodil znovu a ty děsivě zaskřípěly. To už ale Doktor šplhala po „á, úchopech“ vzhůru. Neville se dlouze nerozmýšlel.  
  
„Co je ta věc dole?“ vyjekl, když za Doktorem vylezl z kanálu na ulici, kde zabouchl a kouzlem uzamkl víko.  
„Není to věc. Je to trinaxan z Kalpry, ze souhvězdí Hada,“ vybalila na něj Doktor, zatímco se snažila popadnout dech.  
„Co to má znamenat?“  
„Že se vyskytl problém rozměrů městské legendy a že potřebuji Tardis,“ řekla Doktor a otočila se na patě.  
„Co je Tardis?“ zkusil to znovu Neville, který už pořádně nevěřil, že dnešní noc dostane uspokojivou odpověď na cokoli, ale vytrvale pokračoval v pochodu za podivnou dívkou.  
„Tohle!“ oznámila mu hrdě Doktor. „Není nádherná?“ Ukázala na modrou budku podobnou těm, které Neville předtím viděl, když byl na skok v Edinburghu.  
  
Neville zjistil řadu nečekaných věcí. Zaprvé, modrá budka byla uvnitř větší než zvenku. Zadruhé, když o tom poinformoval její majitelku, ta se nadšeně usmála, jako by potkala starého známého. Zatřetí, byl to podle všeho stroj času, který neměl rozměry a podobu kapesních přesýpacích hodinek. Začtvrté, šlo také o kosmické plavidlo a Nevilla to z nějakého důvodu nevyvádělo z míry natolik, aby začal panikařit, a tak Doktorovi dál pokládal poměrně rozumné otázky typu: „O co tu vlastně jde?“  
„O městskou legendu. O lewishamskou černou díru,“ vysvětlila mu Doktor prostě.  
Po Nevillovu nechápavém pohledu dodala: „Promiňte, zapomínám, že jste kouzelník. V noci v téhle oblasti mizí lidi. Ztrácejí se beze stopy. Víte, jindy bych to přešla jako povídačku, jenomže jednou večer jsem tudy procházela a zaslechla jsem ten hlas.“  
Přízračný hlas volající děti. Nebo naříkající nad jejich ztrátou.  
„Ta nes – to stvoření dole…“  
„Trinaxan,“ doplnila Nevilla nápomocně Doktor.  
„Trinaxan je ta černá díra?“ uhodl Neville.  
Doktor přikývla a ředkvičky se jí nešťastně zakolébaly u uší.  
„Zabíjí lidi?“ řekl Neville a v žaludku ho zamrazilo. Není divu, že si toho za deset let kouzelníci nevšimli. Mrtvých a zmizelých bylo tolik. Byla válka a tohle byla mudlovská záležitost, šlo o jejich metro, takže ztraceným lidem nikdo nevěnoval pozornost.  
„Máme tu vetřelce ze souhvězdí Hada, který zabil přinejmenším… čtyřicet lidí?“ shrnul to Neville.  
„Ne, ten počet bude nižší,“ řekla Doktor, ale netvářila se o nic míň nešťastně. „Potřebuje pět let, aby se vejce vylíhla.“  
 „ _Vejce?_ “  
„Myslím, že trinaxan má hnízdo pod ďáblovým osidlem a že tam láká oběti.“  
Ze zamrazení v Nevillove břiše se vyklubala ledová kra. Ten pocit důvěrně znal.  
„Jak to můžeme zastavit?“ zeptal se a odhodlaně se podíval na Doktora.  
Doktor se poněkud nepřítomně usmála. „Tak že navštívíme podzemí před deseti lety.“  
  
Podzemí před deseti lety vypadalo stejně jako po nich.  
Jen spleť ďáblova osidla byla řidší a pokrývala pouze podlahu. Neville zkušeně uřízl nejbližší větev a zkoumal její průměr, pach a povšechnou oslizlost.  
Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou: „Musíme ubrat pár měsíců. Rozpučel se nejspíš v květnu.“  
Doktor se zamyšleně podívala na rostlinu. „Můžeme ho něčím odstranit? V Tardis mám zaručeně zahradnické nůžky… Někde. A jestli nesnáší světlo a teplo, tak bychom mohli…“ Zadívala se na své pero, tedy „sonický šroubovák“, a Neville vrhl zamyšleně pohled na hůlku.  
„To bychom mohli, kdyby tam nebyla –“  
„Ta vejce,“ dodali oba současně.  
„Ještěže tu není matka,“ oddechl si Neville.  
„No, zatím máme štěstí,“ souhlasila Doktor.“  
„Moment,“ zarazil se Neville. „Já myslel, že trinaxan snůšku opustil.“  
„Kdepak,“ namítla pohoršeně Doktor. „Trinaxanové jsou vzorní rodiče.“  
To byli a Nevillovo a Doktorovo štěstí dlouho nevydrželo. I když to, že z toho vyvázli jen s roztrženou nohavicí a ve zmatku ztracenou ředkvičkou.  
  
Neville musel myslet na své o deset let mladší já. Tehdy, vlastně teď už teď (čas byl složitější každým dnem) bydlel u babičky a o Bradavicích si mohl nechat jen zdát, zatímco rodina na něm prováděla nenápadné i nebezpečné pokusy, které měly odhalit jeho kouzelnické nadání.  
Kdyby se potkal s malým Nevillem podezřelým z motáctví, co by mu řekl? Ať se nebojí, že je kouzelník. Že přežije válku s Voldemortem (asi by mu způsobil noční můry už jen tím jménem) i profesora Snapea, doslova.  
Jenže malý Neville by mu mohl položit otázku, kterou měl on sám na jazyku, a velký Neville si nebyl jistý, jestli by to ustál.  
  
Nakonec to nebyl květen, jak metodou pokusu a omylu zjistili, ale až 14. červen.  
„Znáš mudlovský film Na hromnice o den více?“ nadhodila Doktor při pokusu číslo čtyři.  
„Ne, to neznám,“ odpověděl Neville, který začínal mít pocit, že cestování v čase není tak vzrušující, jak se člověku snaží vsugerovat nejrůznější knihy.  
„Tak tohle je přesně takové,“ sdělila mu Doktor a zamyšleně si přilepovala trinaxanem ukousnutou podrážku.  
„Ale ďáblovo osidlo rychle řídne a mizí,“ snažil se ji povzbudit Neville.  
A o tom nemohlo být pochyb.  
Někdy je hrdinská výprava prostě jen sledem zběsile stejných dnů. To jí ale ne hrdinství nijak neubírá.  
Neville ze stavu listů a růstu odnoží odhadoval čas, kdy vejce mohla být ďáblovým osidlem zachycená. Doktor Ředkvička hádala, kdy mohla být nakladena. A celkem jim to spolu klapalo.  
  
14\. června se tedy znovu spustili kanálem do důvěrně známé chodby. Oba byli ovšem ve střehu. Trinaxan měl stále dlouhé drápy a těžko říct, nakolik novopečené rodičovství zlepšilo jeho povahu.  
„To je ono!“ vydechl Neville.  
V chodbě bylo jen pár snítek ďáblova osidla, které se zvedaly nad šestici hnědých velkých vajec.  
„Drž stráž,“ přikázala mu Doktor a začala vajíčka vkládat do batohu hezky jedno po druhém a rovnat mezi ně pěnovou hmotu. „Hřejí a jsou hrubá jako srst muchlorohého chropotala.“  
Neville se raději neptal. Nervózně vyhlížel do potemnělých chodeb a jen se modlil, aby tentokrát na trinaxana nenarazili. Pokud předtím div neprorazil kovové dveře, když se jen motali kolem, co by udělal, kdyby je přistihl, jak mu kradou mladé?  
  
Trixan neřval, ani nenaříkal pro děti jako předtím. Nebyl tam.  
„To dá rozum. Jinak by nedopustil, aby vejce zarostla,“ usoudil Doktor, když vejce uložila do inkubátoru. Bylo něco, co ta loď neměla? žasl v duchu Neville. Včera v ní narazil na plavecký bazén.  
„Jenže tím jsme se nezbavili trinaxana v metru,“ připomněl jí Neville.  
Doktor vážně přikývla. „Musíme se vrátit o měsíc zpátky a najít ho.  
„A znovu riskovat sežrání,“ dodal Neville bez valného nadšení.  
„A znovu riskovat sežrání,“ potvrdila Doctor.  
  
Najít trinaxana bylo na jejich plánu to nejjednodušší. Neville by celkem uvítal, kdyby mu teď jeho budoucí já náhodou procházející kolem slíbilo, že přečká i tohle. Rozhodl se raději nevyvozovat žádné závěry z toho, že se Neville z budoucnosti neukázal. Ani z toho, že mu úvahy o skocích v čase a mezi planetami už nepřipadají tak šílené.  
Mimozemšťan byl zabraný zoufalým hrabáním v ďáblově osidle. Rval ho ze všech sil a nešťastně skučel, ale rostlina téměř okamžitě vyplňovala poškozené části. Pomohl by je oheň, ale to trinaxan nevěděl.  
Doktor Nevillovi posunkem naznačila, ať to nechá na ní, a Neville jí rád vyhověl. Záležitosti fauny jí rád přenechá.  
„Dobrý den,“ spustila Doktor přátelsky.  
Trinaxan se k ní otočil a vycenil zuby. Neville sledoval, jak se mimozemšťanovi zběsile zvedají a klesají boky s každým sykavým nádechem, a sevřel hůlku, až ho prsty zabolely. Expeliarmus nebude to pravé, ale třeba by mohl trinaxana v případě útoku odhodit na osidlo. To by ho mohlo zpomalit.  
„Můžeme vám nějak pomoct?“ pokračovala Doktor vlídně.  
„Moje děti,“ zavrčel trinaxan. „Ta věc pohltila moje děti.“  
Když se Neville překvapeně nadechl, Doktor k němu prohodila: „Tardis je také univerzální tlumočník. Asi jsem to zapomněla zmínit.“  
To tedy rozhodně ano.  
Trinaxan se přikrčil ke skoku: „A vy jste s ní spolčení.“  
„Ze spolčení s magickou rostlinou jsem ještě nařčená nebyla,“ připustila Doktor.  
„Já ano,“ vzpomněl si Neville, ale moudře o tom pomlčel.  
„Takže teď pohltím já vás,“ dodal trinaxan. Jenže to mu Doktor vyšla vstříc s rukama nataženýma ve smírném gestu. „Vaše děti jsou v pořádku. Zachránili jsme je.“  
Trinaxan byl stále připravený skočit. „Kde jsou?“ Vtom však přelétl pohledem na Nevilla a v očích se mu zuřivě zalesklo. „Člověk s klacíkem.“  
Pak se zableskly zuby, drápy zaskřípěly o zem a Neville s Doktorem znovu prchali.  
  
Trinaxan byl rozběsněný a nezastavily ho ani dveře. Hlavně proto, že je Neville nestihl pomocí kouzla colloportus úplně zavřít. Doktor ho táhla k jejich starému známému kanálu, u kterého se předem přesvědčili, že nikoho nenapadlo ho připevnit.  
Vydrali se z kanálu a uháněli noční ulicí. Neville slyšel, jak se trinaxan s řevem vyšplhal za nimi. Slyšel, jak se mimozemšťan s úpěním protahuje úzkým otvorem na povrch a rozdírá přitom dlažbu pařáty.  
Modrá budka na rohu ulice byla nádherná jako konec hodiny lektvarů.  
Doktor k ní doběhla jako první, strčila do zámku klíček a snažila se otevřít.  
Neville narazil do stěny vedle ní a vyjekl: „Neříkej, že ti někdo stihl vyměnit zámek.“  
„Ne, jenom mám zpocené ruce,“ vysvětlila mu udýchaně Doktor a na důkaz svých slov mu strčila levačku před nos.  
„Vás dva si vychutnám,“ slíbil jim trinaxan, když se vysoukal z podzemí. Po čenichu mu teklo cosi zeleného a Neville si uvědomil, že to jsou slzy.  
Vtom zámek cvakl. „Hurá,“ zaradovala se Doktor a otevřela dveře. Neville na nic nečekal a vpadl za ní dovnitř. To už ale za ním vpadl trinaxan, vlastně jeho hlava, krk a jedna přední noha.  
Neville se ze všech sil zapřel o dveře. „Musíme odletět!“ zavolal na Doktora, která po něm vrhla zmatený pohled a počastovala ho povzbudivým úsměvem a neméně povzbudivým „vydrž!“ Potom začala vyťukávat cosi na řídícím panelu.  
Nevillovi bylo jasné, že nevydrží. Naštěstí si vzpomněl, že je čaroděj. „Petrificus totalus!“ vykřikl.  
Kvůli nadskakujícím dveřím se netrefil, jak zamýšlel, ale trinaxanova přední noha nebo ruka ztěžkla a znehybněla. _Díky, Hermiono!_  
Trinaxan na něj vrhl užaslý pohled, ale hned po něm cvakl čelistmi. „Klackoví lidé. Tohle je jediné, co umíte.“  
Neville ucítil ve tváři příval zkaženého dechu z mimozemšťanových úst a vzpomněl si na zmizelé cestující z Lewishamu.  
„Ahá! Mám to!“ ozvala se Doktor.  
„Díky Merlinovi! Startujeme!“ křičel zoufale Neville.  
„Ještě ne,“ sdělila mu zvesela, potom někam odběhla a světla na palubní desce se rozblikala.  
Trinaxan vtrhl dovnitř. Nevilla náraz jeho těla odmrštil ke zdi.  
Vtom se však stěna rozblikala a objevil se na ní snímek šesti průhledných vajíček. V každém byl malý stočený červ. Trinaxan na Nevilla dočista zapomněl a z nozder mu uniklo táhlé zaskučení.  
Najednou tu byla znovu Doktor a v náručí nesla inkubátor.  
„Tady je máte. Zachránili jsme je před ďáblovým osidlem,“ oznámila trinaxanovi laskavě, „tou liánovitou věcí v chodbě.“ Naklonila hlavu na stranu. Neville by přísahala, že zahýbala ušima, a stáhla nos.  
Trinaxan jako by se zmenšil. Váhavě přistoupil k Doktorovi. Naklonil hlavu, stáhl drobné otvory po stranách lebky a zatáhl nozdry.  
Doktor mu podala inkubátor a Neville utnul kletbu, která se mu drala na jazyk.  
  
„Jsme príma dvojka,“ prohlásila hrdě Doktor, když trinaxana vyložili zpátky na rodné planetě.  
„To rozhodně,“ souhlasil Neville. „S nikým jiným bych šestkrát tajnými chodbami kolem metra nepobíhal.“  
Dobře, možná s Harrym, Ginny, Hermionou a Ronem, ale zatím u nich podobné sklony nezaznamenal.  
Trinaxan stále trochu kulhal. Vysvětlil však Nevillovi, že za to nemůže jeho kouzlo, ale kletby čarodějů, na které narazil, poté co opustil hnízdo, aby se pokusil opravit svou loď.  
„Považovali mě za zakrslého drava,“ sdělil Nevillovi.  
„Myslíte ‚draka‘?“ zeptal se Neville, který vedl s lidožravým mimozemšťanem překvapivě zdvořilý rozhovor.  
„Hm, toho. Asi.“  
Kouzelníci trinaxana zranili tak vážně, že se celé týdny nemohl vrátit ke snůšce a bál se, že se nedožije klubání svých dětí. Neville s ním skoro soucítil. Skoro. Koneckonců se trinaxan vydal hledat potravu a Neville nedokázal pustit z hlavy ty zmizelé mudly.  
Neville by rád prozkoumal krajinu a rostliny planety Kalpra, ale setkání s místním obyvatelem jeho odhodlání značně podhlodalo, a tak se spokojil s popíjením kakaa na prahu Tardis a s okouzleným sledováním hvězd, které míjeli.  
„Napadlo mě, jestli bys nechtěl… je to jen návrh… kdybys neměl nic na práci…“ pokračovala Doktor. „Třeba bychom mohli podniknout pár cest. Po celém širokém vesmíru.“ Ukázala na hvězdy. Dívala se na něj těma vykulenýma očima, jako by byla neustále připravená žasnout, a Neville se přistihl, jak nadšeně přikyvuje, ještě než to stihla doříct.  
Byla tu ale jedna věc… Ta otázka, kterou by mu možná položil desetiletý Neville.  
Odkašlal si a řekl: „Víš, když můžeš cestovat v čase, mohli bychom se vrátit do dne, kdy moji rodiče… kdy je Smrtijedi mučili…“ Chtěl, aby se vrhla do dobrodružství, aby zmáčkla pár tlačítek a zatahala za několik pák a aby se na něj nedívala tak…  
„Neville,“ odpověděla tiše, „jsou pevné body v čase, které se nesmí měnit. Kdybychom tvé rodiče zachránili, mohla by se tím hrozně narušit kauzalita. Vlastně,“ dodala zasněně s pohledem upřeným do vzdálených mlhovin, „se tím naruší vždycky.“ Oči se jí leskly a tiskla si hrnek k hrudi.  
„Ale… Zachránili jsme ty mudly,“ připomněl jí. Nezlobil se, nebyl nešťastný, jenom… ještě ho bolelo to zející místo po naději. „To má taky následky, ne?“  
„Hm,“ broukla souhlasně. „Připravili jsme Londýn o městskou legendu. A ti lidé budou žít po svém. Možná dobře, možná hůř. Byla to nenápadná věc. Skulina v pravidlech. Vzali jsme něco, co současně bylo a nebylo skutečné a převrátili jsme misku vah k neskutečnému.“  
Po chvilce mlčení dodala: „Někdy lituju, že to nemůžu udělat s minulostí.“ Vypadala v ten okamžik tak posmutněle, že Neville spolknul otázky svého já z přítomnosti a plaše se na ni usmál a připomněl jí jednu další nenápadnou věc: „Ale my dva jsme príma dvojka.“  
Připili si kakaem uprostřed Severní koruny.


End file.
